


If Only In My Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Christmas-y fun on… the first of July. And I’m not sure whether ‘grumped’ is even a word, but there it is.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	If Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Christmas-y fun on… the first of July. And I’m not sure whether ‘grumped’ is even a word, but there it is.

**Title:** If Only In My Dreams  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Ginny, Sirius  
**Prompt:** 067\. Snow, 092. Christmas  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Just some Christmas-y fun on… the first of July. And I’m not sure whether ‘grumped’ is even a word, but there it is.

If Only In My Dreams

“I’ll be _hooooooome_ for _Chriiiiiistmaaaaaas_.”

Ginny’s eyeball twitched as Sirius hit a note that could possibly deafen anyone within a three mile radius.

“You can _cooooount_ on _meeeeeeee_ eeeee _eeeee_ e…”

Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself standing up and pointing her wand at her husband’s throat. “One more word,” she breathed. “One more, and you won’t be able to father babies because you will be _five feet underground_.”

He grinned at her, unfazed. She had turned her wand on him more times than he could count.

He placed a hand on her stomach. “I just wanted to familiarize Sirius Jr. with his father’s beautiful, charming—”

“Save it,” she snarled. “If you continue singing, this baby will not _have_ a father.”

Sirius swatted her wand away and wrapped his arms around her swollen belly. “But then you would be Sirius-less for the rest of your life. That’s a fate I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy.”

She made a face, but she permitted his embrace. “You’re ridiculous,” she grumped.

“Yes, but you love me.”

Before she could say anything, he had rushed out of the room, singing at the top of lungs. “Please have _snoooooooooooow_ annnnd … _mistletooooooeeee_ …”

[Link to Table](http://twinsofthesky.livejournal.com/63942.html)


End file.
